A Fox's Love Story A SasukexNaruto YAOI Story
by Kat Castoreno-Sama
Summary: Naruto thinks he can't depend on anyone Can Sasuke Change his point of view?


A fox's Love Story (a sasukexnaruto YAOI Story)

"I've always been alone ever since I was born" Naruto thought,as he walked to his apartment "It's not that bad i mean at least people don't care about what i do" Naruto stopped at the apartment door "_That's not true and you know it"_ the voice in his head said "_You hate being alone"_ "That"s not true I don't mind being alone.." Naruto was waiting for the voice to say something "what got nothing to say?" all the voice said was "_Don't lie to yourself its not healthy_" "What ever I'm gonna be the next Hokage and everyone will respect me!" Naruto went inside his apartment but stopped when he heard a 'Bang' noise

"What was that?".

Naruto ran tword's the noise as it kept getting louder and louder as he went closer to the forest near the academy."it's here I know...Huh?" Naruto saw Sasuke knocking down trees with his chidori "Hm?" Sasuke saw Naruto Standing their like an Idiot "Oh hey Naruto what's up?" Sasuke asked with his hand behind him "S-Sasuke why are you knocking down trees?" "Oh this I was uh...um I was going to make a practicing hall for beginner nin." Sasuke said with a funny look on his face.

"Really?" Naruto said while turning around "well I'm going back" "Wait Naruto" Sasuke stopped Naruto "wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto said ok cause he Love's ramen while they were walking together Naruto thought "Why why is it that this person makes my heart beat faster am I sick?" "_Your not sick Naruto your in love!_" The voice said "In love? With Sasuke no I'm supposed to be in love with Sakura"

"_Really now you know you don't love sakura your just saying that to ignore your real feeling's_"

"But Sasuke is a guy!"

"_So your a guy too and it doesn't matter if your both guys!"_

"but"

"_no buts! sasuke probably feels the same way why don't you ask him?"_

"I'll never do somethings as embarrassing as ask him!" Naruto shouted forgetting that Sasuke was next to him. "What's embarrassing Naruto?" Sasuke asked "nothing just talking to myself hehe" Naruto looked straight trying to avoid Sasuke's eye's "me be with sasuke? With that insensative jerk?" Naruto thought as he ate his ramen fast "uhh Naruto slow down your gonna choke"

"Naruto are you sure your okay?"

"I'm F-F-Fine! Tattebayo" Naruto ate a little too much and he's trying to act like nothing happened "_That dummy doesn't he get it! I"m worried about him_" Sasuke thought while carrying Naruto on his back "Sasuke you can let me down i can walk" Sasuke stopped walking and let Naruto down "see i can.." Naruto tripped on a pebble "uwahhh!" and before Naruto could hit the ground Sasuke caught him "**Che **you can't do anything right can you stupid!"

"who are you calling stupid! I just lost my footing for a minute"

"_hehe 3 looks like you two are getting along well_" the voice said

"You again!" Naruto said surprised that the voice said anything. Naruto looked around looking for the voice but found no one near him or Sasuke "Naruto you alright?" Sasuke held out his hand Naruto blushed lightly "come on I'll help you get home" Sasuke smiled.

"Why is Sasuke being so nice to me? I don't get it!" Naruto is a little clueless and he doesn't get many things as they enter Naruto's Apartment Naruto stopped at the door "Sasuke you can go back home now I'll be fine" Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Kakashi-sensei said that we are having a mission tomorrow so I'm gonna keep an eye on you tonight"

"why? I said I'll be fine why are you being nice to me?"

"I am? I just don't want you to mess up another mission that's all" Sasuke said with a straight face (of course everything about having a mission was a lie) Naruto thought about it and agreed to let Sasuke spend the night with him. "I'll get the bath ready" Naruto went to get the bath ready while Sasuke sat in a chair "Right Naruto lives alone to" Sasuke thought about how he was also alone and how Naruto must be feeling.

"_Isn't this great! Now you can tell Sasuke how you feel about him 3_"

"No i won't its embarrassing to think what Sasuke might say"

"_aw you party pooper don't miss this chance!_"

"Who said about missing chance's?"

"_So does that mean your gonna tell him?_"

"No"

"_Meanie_"

Note:Naruto is having a fight with himself.

"should i tell him how I feel?" They both thought as they dry their hair "Naruto"

"yeah" "I need to tell you something it's important" Sasuke got closer to Naruto "wh-what is it?"

"I love you Naruto"

"eh?" Naruto jerked back and before he could hit his head Sasuke hugged him "Naruto do you love me?" "I have always been alone ever since i was born no one has said anything like that to me" Naruto was about to cry when Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's lips they both fell back hitting the bed "sasuke?' Naruto didn't know why Sasuke was undoing his shirt "Naruto your not alone you have me now Can I make you mine?"

"Yes"

Naruto didn't know what was going on or what Sasuke was doing to his body for the first time Naruto felt happy to be with Sasuke as Sasuke put his fingers into Naruto all Naruto could do was cry out "Naruto don't cry I'm right here" this was the first time he felt Sasuke's warmth "Ahhhh! Sasuke it hurts no more!" Sasuke caught one of Naruto's hands and said "You"ll be fine I'll never let you go nor am I gonna give you to anyone"

As the morning rose Naruto woke up finding Sasuke sleeping next to him "So I take it that we aren't going on a mission today" Naruto petted Sasuke's hair.

"_I'll never let you go nor am I gonna give you to anyone" _those words kept repetting in Naruto's head "I'm not your property" Naruto laughed lightly at the sleeping Sasuke.

"I have always been alone ever since i was born but now I have someone with me forever .I hope that no matter what I'll be able to stay with sasuke"

"I wonder what Sasuke would do if he found out that I'm the nine tailed fox"

"_we'll just have to wait until that day comes Naruto_"

"hey where have you been?"

"_wondering about the future"_

"what's that is it ramen?"

"_Idiot"_

Together side by side Naruto and Sasuke walk together to their future.

Property of Kat Castoreno Sama

Do Not use unless i give you Permission!


End file.
